User talk:Wiggl
Welcome Wiggl! I just want to say that your edits over the past two days have been very much appreciated, so thanks. Also, this website definitely isn't the biggest but hopefully you'll stick around and help make it better. 18:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Medical Specialties Thanks for making this page. I was intending for it to be a category but your idea is better. Don't forget to categorize your pages though. You can do this by writing Category: and whatever category it could go under. Finish by typing . 21:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : My bad, just one of the things I forget when making pages. : thanks for picking up on any slack I leave behind, because I'm likely to do so repeatedly. Nice to know someone's got my back --Wiggl 22:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) No problem, :D 19:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) User page So you know, an IP user edited your user page, I removed his message but did not delete the page but if you want me to then I can (although there is no need to). Also, do you know who the woman from the image that I had up on Arizona's page was??? 19:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Not a problem. That was Dr. Dixon's picture you put up, I'll get round to making that page at some point.--Wiggl 21:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok then but you should probably re0ulpoad the picture when you get around to it, I accidentally uploaded the picture under Sadie's name (In Ireland, we're behind on episodes, I'm only seeing "Life During Wartime" tonight). 11:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Copngrats, you're an admin!! 14:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Wiggl 15:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! It's LiamGTC. Thank you for making the pages more consistent. I was attempting to figure that out but wasn't able to. It is very much appreciated. Userpage All I can say is, Lol!!! I think yours is the first decently long user page I've seen that actually makes me wonder more about the user, veeeery mysterious :D ! 18:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Redirect deletions Quick question, why are you deleting some redirects? I can maybe see why you delete things like Kate Walsh (actor) or Sam Bennett (private practice). But one like Mark Sloane are quite usefull for people with theincorrect but similar spelling. 16:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I tend to be a nazi when it comes to bad English, since most were just bad spelling from internal redirects I didn't feel a need for a redirect (Mogmery, hosptial, surgey are a few of the bad spellings, and the (actor) ones were just a blatant hangover from wikipedia, it's looks odd here and it can be easily changed) Sloane over Sloan, well Sloane was unused and a little drop-down box appears anyway with suggestions when you search/type in redirects. If you want to put a few back in for search purposes, go for it, but I've always felt the less spelling mistakes in use, the more likely people were to use the proper spelling (I.E they hadn't got into the habit of spelling things badly then being redirected). Just my 2 pence. Names are forgiveable, but any bad spelling (hosptial, surgey) I will delete and change the source to the proper spelling as that's really just good English. --Wiggl 18:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry there, my mistake. It was only after I left this message that I noticed the ones like surgey. I completely agree with the mis-spelled ones but I will change back the Sloane redirect. 20:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I had to do a double take on some of them as well (surgey and hosptial especially threw me off for a few minutes), but yeah, names are forgiveable to the extent it's how they're pronounced, Mogmery doesn't even sound like Montgomery! --Wiggl 20:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Episode guides Just wanted your opinion on this. For the episode guides, on the infobox under episode number we have the number episode of that season, what about changing it to the number of total episodes instead? I think it is better, because when you scroll down you can se what number in the season it is any way. Also, if you get the time, please feel free to comment here and here. 18:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I've always considered both for ep #s, cause to me it always seemed logical for both to be there. A little like that, but within the infobox (and more in the middle) but either way I'm not fussed really. About the page picture, I've always tried to pick one that summarises the episode or at least the main theme of the episode, such as the ones for An Honest Mistake would probably be better suited with Margaret Campbell, Cristina and Owen as I felt the main theme of the episode was that (and more time), or Derek/Addison and Jen but that's probably already featured in previous episodes really. Same with I Will Follow You Into the Dark, depressed Derek seems more appropriate than Adele. Is the screencaps website you're on about the french one you posted a few days ago? I'm quite impressed there aren't any abc/ctv watermarks on them because the ones I can do would have abc/ctv watermarks in the corner. --Wiggl 19:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Well, unfotunately, I'm not the best with templates, I'll try to centre the number thingy but I honestly don't know if I can. I have no issue with changing the image for episodes. Yes, I've started gathering images from this site http://www.greysanatomydreamersonline.com/index.php?cat=6, I suppose it must be the french one but I don't know, I've never studied french. I was fairly surprised about the lack of watermarks too, occasionally some have them but not many. 21:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Private practice wiki http://privatepractice.wikia.com Just thought I might let you know that I've asked if the wikia help people could officially change the wiki name to have private practice and make a private practice and just redirect it here but it seems that someone has already created a private practice wiki! I've asked if they would mind allowing the big redirect but I'm still waiting for a reply, just thought you'd be interested. 23:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Nice catch. The biggest page was, in essence, copied from here afterall. Let me know what they (wikia staff and the pp admin) say. Cheers --Wiggl 00:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think we'll be getting the PP one redirecting here, heres the discussion. 17:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki spotlight http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Spotlights I just applied for a wiki spotlight! Our wiki seems to meet all the requiremnts and we do need new users. Feel free to add anything on the nomination page if I've left out anything. 10:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Yep, we're getting one soon. Oh, and when you get the chance, please comment here. 17:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sunny LA Guess what? I'm finally getting a television channel with Private on it. Hopefully I'll be able to add more detail to some of the PP articles soon. 19:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) A question not worthy of having its own heading, what does (née Maloney) mean? 13:21, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Literally french for "born" but it's been adopted into English, meaning the name they were born with, see wiki:Married and maiden names. It's an alternative to Carolyn Sheperd (born Maloney), but if you think it would confuse you can change it to born or similar. Didn't feel the need for a note section for a maiden name and is felt it more appropriate with her name (or even in the infobox). --Wiggl 13:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, I won't change it, if someone else asks about it then I'll change it. 13:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) How much detail I was just wondering, how detailed do you think we should make articles? Obviously we need pages like NUTS & MORE as they are mentioned/seen with a proper name but should we create articles like Cristina's ceiling fan? Lostpedia does and it is a hugely popular wiki, see this example if you're not sure what I mean http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hurley%27s_guitar. 18:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The thing is with lost is that anything and everything is not as it seems, Grey's/PP tends to be what you see is what you get. Cristina's ceiling fan can go with Cristina and Callie's apartment if I'm honest, unless it suddenly becomes of a greater importance that it deserves its own page. Something like solo surgery would be something I would consider as a article for itself, but a Cristina's ceiling fan has only really be involved in 2, maybe 3 episodes? --Wiggl 20:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Two so far! I see where your coming from, that darn lost finale was quite mysterious.... Ok then, thanks for the input. 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Kind of on the same subject, what do you think about pages like Merder, Gizzie, O'Callie, Callizona? Couple pages. Personally I think we should make them, but any other fanon should go in the forum or user pages. Couple pages would be the only ones to go in the main space. I probably should add that I know we could do without them and we have all the info under romantic sections anyway but nevertheless, what do you think? 20:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Go ahead and make them, but it'd have to be significant couples, ie not George and Lexie (though technically they never really did have a relationship.. you get my idea, George/Izzie, Alex/Izzie, Meredith/Derek, Cristina/Owen, Cristina/Burke etc). I still would title the pages properly, like "Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's relationship" and then mention is commonly referred to as MerDer in the article. But I'd like the pages to be more detailed than the character pages, which goes without saying. Try it and see how it goes, if it doesn't work as we'd like, we can remove it later. --Wiggl 21:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki.png Congrats on uploading such a good wiki image! As you've probably seen, I'v tried and failed miserably on doing images for the wiki. I have one slight problem with the one we have now though, Meredith and Addison are on the edge, any chance we could put them in the middle instead? Again, congrats and thanks! 20:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC)